


Take Me Home

by kristeninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristeninriverdale/pseuds/kristeninriverdale
Summary: Semi AU. Betty moves to New York after high school for college. Jughead stays behind and they break up. Betty meets someone and gets engaged after a conflict, she leaves him and runs home to Riverdale where she runs into Jughead. Archie was never into music, FP never went to jail and Jughead never transferred to the Southside. Told from Betty and Jughead's POV. Smut with plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading Take Me Home. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. New chapters will be posted weekly (typically on Tuesdays).
> 
> -kristeninriverdale

Chapter 1 - Betty

I don't know how things got so bad.

This was my dream, to leave Riverdale and become my own person, to shed the image of the perfect Cooper daughter.

I went to Columbia University in New York to study journalism. I left behind everything to find myself and become my own version of Betty Cooper.

And now five years later, I'm frantically packing all of my belongings into my suit case. I don't know where I am going, I just know I have to leave.

Things with Alex are… bad, no… terrifying.

I met Alex in my second year at Columbia he was sweet, charming and so handsome. He became my very best friend in New York.

Things slowly progressed into a relationship. He was smitten from day one. I on the other hand, had a hard time returning those feelings. Of course Alex was great, but something was holding me back.

When my parents came to visit for Christmas that year they were head over heels for Alex. He was smart, charming, funny and handsome. He came from a "great family" as my dear mother Alice so notably pointed out multiple times. My parents loved Alex; he was the perfect match for their perfect daughter.

Shortly after their departure that Christmas I decided to make things official with Alex. He was sweet to me and my parents adored him. And as much as I wanted to move to New York to get away from being their perfect daughter, I just loved seeing them so happy, and that happiness directed at me.

Things with Alex were great at first. He loved me, really loved me. He kissed me sweetly and remembered my favorite things. He walked me to class and supported me in my studies. With time I started to love him too. I forgot about my reservations and fully embraced the here and now. And my here and now was Alex.

After graduation Alex proposed. My parents were ecstatic, and I honestly thought I was happy too. Alex and I were a perfect match by all accounts.

We moved to our own apartment shortly after the engagement and started our lives together.

He got a job at a great advising firm inside city and I was working for a notable online news source. Things were what my mother would call… perfect.

Well they were at least at first.

When Alex started his new job he started going out with his work buddies frequently after hours. At first I was fine with it even though most nights he wasn't home until after I was already asleep. In the beginning he would come home a little tipsy and put himself to bed without waking me, but as time went on he started coming home completely belligerent.

It was exactly one month ago when Alex came in after another night out with the guys; it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. I was sleeping when he threw our bedroom door open with a loud crash.

I was jolted awake by the sound. I rolled over to see him standing in the doorway, shirt untucked tie hanging around his neck, undone. I roll my eyes at his appearance and rolled back on to my side hoping he will see himself to bed so I can fall back asleep soon, I have a very important deadline tomorrow. However he starts yelling, "Get up… n' make me something to eat."

I sit up, "No Alex, please, just lay down and go to sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"WHAT did you just say to me?!"

"I said NO Alex, I am not in the mood just go sleep on the couch."

He rushed over to the bed and grabbed my wrists and yanked me to the floor.

"I SAID MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT"

And that was the first time he hit me.

He bent down, gripped my chin firmly with one hand, while he drew the other back and placed a hard slap across my cheek.

I was mortified. He had hardly ever even raised his voice at me, let alone laid a hand on me.

Tears sprang to my eyes from the force. My cheek stung and grew hot. Without processing what I was doing, I pushed him hard in the chest forcing him to take a few steps back. Then I ran out the door, straight to my car. Once I was in my car…. I didn't know where to go. I had no one in the city.

I didn't really have any friends in the city, none I knew well enough to show up at their doorstep at 2:30 in the morning at least. My mind wandered to Veronica. Oh how I missed our friendship and wished I could run to her in this moment.

I sob for hours while sitting in my car. My cheek stings, my heart aches and for the first time in a very long time, I am home sick.

In the morning Alex came out with a cup of coffee and a carefully articulated apology. Swearing he would never touch me again, begging and pleading for me to stay.

I had nowhere to go, so I forgave him.

Now here a month later, not only has Alex broken his promise, his beatings have become harsher. Tonight was the worst one yet. I can already feel what will soon be a black eye starting to swell and his handprints around my wrists are bright red.

But tonight, I am leaving.

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and tighten my ponytail. I zip up my suit case and throw my purse over my shoulder. I quietly walk through the living room of our tiny apartment trying very hard to not wake Alex from his drunken stupor on the couch. Before I reach the door I pull the, too flashy, engagement ring off my finger and set it on the counter.

Once I reach the other side of the door I run, no… sprint to my car. I climb inside, lock the doors, start the engine and drive.

I am numb as I race down the highway. My eye is starting the swell shut but I keep driving. I don't know where I am going, but as long as it's not that tiny apartment on the north side of Manhattan I know I will be safe.

After my heart stops racing and the adrenaline has subsided I finally peel my eyes off the road to look at the time. 7:30AM. I have been driving for nearly 4 hours. My left eye is completely swollen shut and the handprints on my wrists are puffy and bright pink. I take a long slow breath and decide where I am heading.

I am driving home, to Riverdale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Jughead

The alarm on my phone rings loudly as I stir awake. I pick up the device and deactivate the alarm. It's 7:30AM. I rub my hands down my face and let out an audible huff as I sit up. I grab my signature beanie off my nightstand and throw it onto my head and step out of bed. I throw on a pair of jeans that are on my floor and head into the kitchen; where Veronica is cooking eggs and Archie is sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"G' morning Jughead" Archie mumbles as he slides him a cup of coffee across the counter.

"It's black, with no sugar" Veronica says as she scrapes some eggs onto the plate in front of Archie. "Any eggs for you this morning?" she asks.

"Is that even a question Ronnie?" I quip as I pull up a chair. She scrapes some eggs onto my plate and puts the rest onto a plate for herself as she joins Archie and me at the counter.

Lately it feels like Veronica and Archie are my roommates rather than just Archie. Not that I am complaining since she cooks great food and makes great coffee. I'm just worried they'll want a place of their own soon.

I scrape the bottom of my plate, not leaving a single crumb and then push away from the counter. "I'll be ready in five Arch" I mumble as I trudge back to my room.

Archie and I have taken over Fred's construction company, truly following in our dad's footsteps. I studied literature in college and have a novel in the works but an unfinished novel doesn't pay the bills. Archie studied business and was ready to take over Andrew's Construction upon graduation and he asked me to be his partner.

I finish getting dressed throwing on an S t-shirt and a flannel. I head to the bathroom and wash my face and head back out to the kitchen where Veronica is wrapped around Archie. Instead of intruding I just head outside and wait in the truck for Archie to finish.

I'm happy for Archie and Veronica they're my two best friends and they are really still in love after all of this time. I just prefer to not witness that love in my kitchen first thing in the morning.

A few minutes later Archie climbs into the passenger side of the truck and shuts the door. I start the engine and we head off to the worksite.

"Sorry about that man" Archie says sheepishly.

"Who am I to protest young love?" I reply.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something…" Archie starts. Here we go, I knew they were going to want their own place soon, I was just not suspecting it to be this soon. "I think…. Well I know… that I uhh…"

"Just spit it out Arch"

"I am going to ask Veronica to marry me…"

Wow, not exactly what I was thinking but I can't say that I am surprised. They've been in love since sophomore year of high school and even survived going to two different colleges. "That's awesome Archie. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Jug, that means a lot." Archie replies.

We sit in silence for the rest of the trip to the worksite and get to work as soon as we arrive. I'm happy for my friends, I really am, but for some reason Archie's admission has a certain green eyed, blonde haired beauty rushing through my mind.

When we break for lunch Archie and some of the other guys suggest we head to Pop's and I'm not one to turn down a Pop's burger so I join.

The bell chimes as we push the door to Pop's open. Archie and the other guys grab a booth as I shout over my shoulder "I'm gonna go wash my hands". I turn to head to the bathroom when I stop dead in my tracks. My mouth falls agape and I rub my eyes to be sure what I am seeing is real.

A curly blonde ponytail sitting in the booth at the far end of Pop's. It surely can't be the blonde ponytail that goes with the striking green eyes that have been on his mind all morning can it? Of course it is, he would know that ponytail anywhere.

"Hey Jug! You alright?" Archie shouts from the booth to my left.

And then that pretty blonde ponytail sweeps to the right as the owner of those curls turns her head at the sound of my name, and then those green eyes hit me.

It is her. It is Betty Cooper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Betty

It's nearly 9:30AM as I arrive in Riverdale I didn't know what to do or who to call. I am not ready to tell my family and I haven't talk to Archie or Veronica in months.

As I pull into Riverdale the familiar neon lights of Pop's shines through my car windows and I know where to go.

I pull into the parking lot and put the car in park. I peek at myself in the mirror and I'm horrified by the reflection. A bright blue and black ring has formed around my left eye. The swelling has decreased some and I can see the bright green iris peeking out. My cheeks and nose are red from wiping away the tears.

I grab my make up out of my suit case and attempt to cover some of the bruising and hide the redness. When I decided it's as good as it's going to get, I grab my computer and step out of my car to venture into the familiarity that is Pop's.

With everything that has changed over these last few years, Pop's is not one of them. I scan the red booths almost hoping to see a broody boy in a beanie typing away at a computer, or a red head and his beautiful raven haired girlfriend snuggled up enjoying breakfast. However the diner is almost completely empty besides a couple of older men enjoying some coffee in the back corner.

I take a seat at the booth furthest away from the other patrons with my back toward the door. I pull out my lap top and begin working on the article I have due today.

The waitress welcomes me warmly with a cup of coffee. Her eyes linger on my black eye but she doesn't say anything as she asks what I'd like. I decided on just coffee for now and dive into my work, trying desperately to forget about everything that has happened over the last 24 hours.

Pop's started buzzing with more and more patrons as it approached lunch time but I hardly noticed. No one bothered me and I was deeply invested into the work on my computer screen. That is until I hear a familiar voice. Well I thought it was familiar. I didn't dare look up until I heard so clearly my old friend Archie say "Hey Jug, are you alright?"

My heart starts beating rapidly, my hands get sweaty and I feel heat rise into my cheeks as a faint blush starts to form. I turn my head slowly just to catch a glimpse, and there he was. Standing frozen, mouth agape, blue eyes ablaze locked firmly onto my green ones.

I can't form words, I can't think, all I can do is stare at the beautiful man in front of me that is Jughead Jones.

He hasn't changed at all but has changed so much all at the same time. He still has his iconic beanie on his head with a few dark curls peeking out. He is wearing an iconic S tshirt, like he always did, with a plaid one tied around his waist. His eyes are as blue and as memorizing as the last time I saw them. Yet his arms are fuller, his face more lean and a small hint of stubble along his more defined jaw line.

My mouth falls open as I try to speak but the only thing that escapes my lips is a whisper, closer to whimper of "Juggie".

I am overwhelmed by the flush of emotions that hit me as I say his name. Jughead Jones was the first love of my life. I thought we were soulmates. I never wanted to love anyone other than him. We fell in love during our sophomore year of high school. We spent our high school days blissfully happy and in love. During our senior year we planned to both move to New York and let our love take on the city. However when Jughead didn't get into Columbia everything changed. He told me to go, to find myself and that he would be here, in Riverdale, waiting for me. When left for Columbia I left my heart here with him.

He thought it would be better if it was a clean break, no contact. It tore my heart out and I didn't think I would ever be able to forgive him. I spent my entire freshman year at Columbia crying myself to sleep over his blue eyes. I didn't start to heal from him until I met Alex.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Jughead was now standing in front of me.

"Betty…" he whispered hardly audible.

Our eyes met and all of the heart ache and pain he had caused me started to bubble to the surface. My eyes started to prick with tears and my face started to flush red. Then I noticed something in his eyes, his face screwed into a deep frown as he reached his hand toward my left eye.

"Wha… what happened" he breathed as his hand just barley grazed the black and blue skin near my eye.

The reminder of last night's events mixed with the resurfaced pain became too much and I begin to sob. The tears falling from my eyes and streaking down my cheeks. My chest heaving as an audible sob escapes my throat.

He drops to his knees and wraps me into a tight embrace. His smell engulfs me, a tint of tobacco mixed with the sweet smell of his sweat.

I continue to sob as he holds me. We stay like this for what feels like eternity until someone clears their throat.

"Uhh Jug.." Archie mumbles.

Jughead pulls away and looks up at Archie. When Archie realizes who Jughead was embracing he gasps and shouts breathlessly "Betty!" He looks over my frame as I bow my head hoping he will not notice my bruised face.

Jughead stands in front of me, blocking Archie's view. Which I am thankful for.

"Arch how about you and the guys head back to the site. I will catch up."

Archie begins to protest and I see Jughead's body stiffen. Archie then nods and heads toward the exit.

I slide over in the booth to make room for Jughead and he follows suit by sliding in next to me. We stare into each other's eyes again, neither of us knowing quite what to say.

Finally Jughead sighs and says "What are you doing here Betts…?"

I drop my head and stare at the crescent shaped scares on my palms as I mumble my response "I didn't know where to go."

We sit in silence a moment longer as Jughead decides what to say next. "What happened to your face?" I'm ashamed and embarrassed, of all the people I wanted to talk to this about Jughead was probably last on the list. I just shake my head as tears well up into my eyes again.

He grabs my hands, forcing me to look back at him, his eyes are dark and serious. His face covered with concern. "Betty do you have somewhere to go?"

I shake my head again. He stares into my eyes a moment longer and then shuffles through his pockets for his wallet. He takes out a $10 bill and throws it on the table. He stands up and grabs my hand again and leads me out of the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I had a hard time writing from Jughead's POV in the beginning. 
> 
> -Kristeninriverdale

Chapter 4 – Jughead

"Arch, I don't think I'll be coming back to the work site today. Do you think you could head to Veronica's after work? I… uhh… just need some time."

"Yeah sure thing Jug…. Is she uh… okay?"

"I don't know."

I hang up the phone and head back to the living room where a beautiful blonde is curled into a ball sleeping soundly on my couch. I stare at her sleeping form, she's just as beautiful as the day I last saw her. He face is more mature, more defined but still breathtaking. Her hair is still that same familiar shade of golden blonde. She's every bit as beautiful as she's always been excluding that black eye marking her face.

When I saw her in that booth at Pop's my body started moving toward her before I could even consciously decide if that was the right decision. And once I was in front of her I could see the puffy pink marks around her wrist and that ugly blue and black mark around her eye. A flame ignited in me. Who in this world would intentionally hurt this beautiful ray of sunshine? My hand reached out as a reflex to see if the bruise was real. When I asked what happened she fell apart right there in front of me. I had to hold her, I had to make it better. Whatever it was I didn't want her to feel it anymore.

Leaving Betty Cooper was the hardest thing I had ever done and I swore to myself if she ever came back to me, I wouldn't let her leave again.

I regretted letting her go every day, I still regret letting her go. I always thought it was what was best for her. Letting her find her own path, without her parents, without me. But now as she lays on my couch, bruised and beaten I feel that this is all my fault. If I would have went with her. If I had let her stay, this never would have happened. She would still be that stunning ray of sunshine I loved all of those years ago.

I sit in the chair opposite of the couch and start reading A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway occasionally watching Betty as she sleeps.

When she finally stirs it's almost 5:00PM. She sits up and opens her big green eyes wide as she tries to determine where she is, when I say "Good morning Sunshine".

She jumps at the sound of my voice and then slowly turns her body toward me. "Oh.. Jug. Hi."

Her emotions are playing across her face like they always did. I watch has she tries to determine what to say.

"Thank you for bringing me here Jug."

"You don't have to thank me Betts… but you can tell me what is going on." The fire rips my insides again as I watch her become frighten at my words. "Who did this to you Betty?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"My fiancé… my ex fiancé." She mumbles looking incredibly ashamed and embarrassed.

The word fiancé starts a new kind of sensation in my chest a pain so deep, like the pain that formed when Betty left.

"Jughead, thank you for taking me here but I don't want to drag you into this." She says as she stands up, tightens her ponytail and smooths out her clothes.

I stand and catch her as she moves to leave. "Betts you can stay, you can talk to me." She just nods her head and sits back down on the couch.

"Things are bad Jug, real bad. He's been doing it for about a month. I had to leave. I didn't know where to go."

I move to sit on the couch next to her and take her hands into mine as we stare into each other's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Betty

I stand in shower letting the water wash over me as replay everything that has happened over the last few days

Seeing Jughead at Pop's was a blessing. Apparently Jughead has been living with Archie in a house they've rented. Archie and Veronica are still together and lucky for me Veronica had an open room at her apartment. She welcomed me with open arms and without question.

I haven't been to see my parents yet. I still don't know what to say.

He began calling and texting non-stop when he realized I left. At first they were pleas and apologies but when they turned to threats Jughead helped me block his number.

I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around my body and stare at my face in the mirror. It's been five days since I arrived in Riverdale and the bruise around my left eye is mostly yellow and green and the marks around my wrists are hardly noticeable. I run a brush through my hair as I cross the hall to my bedroom.

Veronica has been so helpful and inviting. I was quickly forgiven for not reaching out over the last few months and it was like nothing had ever changed. B & V were once again a dynamic duo.

"Hey Betty…" Veronica says as she lightly taps on my door "do you want to go over to the guy's house for dinner?"

"Yeah that sound's great V" I shout to her through the door, "just give me a minute to get dressed"

Being back in Riverdale is better than I ever expected. Not only are Veronica and I as close as we always were, Archie and I have been able to pick up right where we left off too. He and Veronica spend all of their time together so he is either over here or we are going over to their place. Things are still different with Jughead. Obliviously last time I was home or relationship was much different. However he has been welcoming and supportive. And for now I am just enjoying being back home with my friends.

I throw on a white t shirt with a light pink cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. I throw my hair up into my usual ponytail and throw on some makeup. I can almost completely cover my eye now that the bruising has lightened.

When we arrive to Archie and Jughead's place Archie opens the door and greets us both then proceeds to wrap V into a big hug and carries her inside. I follow them in and sit down at the counter while Jughead take a pizza out of the oven. While Archie carries Veronica down the hall to his bedroom. I can't help but smile at how happy Veronica and Archie are. They truly are soulmates. Jughead slides me a plate with a piece of pizza on it. "Hi there" he says before take a bite of his own.

"Hey Jug, thanks." I say while eyeing my pizza.

"No, thank you, it's nice to have someone around. I've been third wheeling with them long enough." He snickers.

I smile and start eating my pizza while Jughead grabs a second piece.

I finish eating and while Jughead is starting to clean up the kitchen when we hear Veronica yell a playful "ARCHIE" and then giggle from the Archie's room.

I laugh and roll my eyes at the noise and say "so much for us all having dinner together."

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Jughead asks as he finishes taking care of the dishes.

I hesitate to answer, Jughead and I haven't really been alone since the first day. As soon as Archie told V I was home she has made it her mission to not leave my side. "Sure" I say.

As we walk down the sidewalk of their neighborhood Jughead breaks the silence "Heard anything else from that guy?" I'm pretty sure he is refusing to learn his name, not that I care.

"No, you blocking his number did the trick." I reply.

We fall back into silence. I finally decided it was my turn to start conversation. "Jug, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me since I've been home. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't run into you at Pop's."

"I don't think it's an accident I found you that day" he says as we approach a little park down the street from his house. We find a bench and take a seat. I look into his blue eyes and I feel a familiar twinge in my stomach. I forgot how much I loved gazing into his eyes. They're like an icy snowstorm of emotion.

"Do you think the powers to be are pushing us together Jug?" I tease with a grin.

"Something like that…" We stare at each other for another minute as he decides what to say next and I watch the show that is his beautiful baby blues. "Betty I'm sorry."

"For what Jug?"

"I can't help but to feel this is my fault. You being here, in this condition." He says while motioning to my healing eye,

I laugh a humorless laugh. "Jug, what Alex did has nothing to do with you."

He reached over and grabs my hands out of my lap. His familiar touch is everything I've been needing. He runs his thumb over my knuckles as he replies. "Betty I let you go, and let you leave and I didn't follow. It's the biggest regret of my life."

Heat rushes to my cheeks at his words and that twinge in my stomach makes itself known. Being with Jughead is so simple, so natural. It was never like this with Alex, even during the good times.

Before I can think of what to reply my phone starts to ring, when I pull my phone out of my pocket I see my mother's name.

"Hello" I answer.

"Elizabeth Cooper, where are you?" My mother's voice demands on the other line.

"I'm with some friends." I reply, not ready or willing to give my mother the full story.

"I just received a call from Alex and he said you haven't been home in five days. What is going on?"

My heart rate accelerates and my hands begin to sweat. Of course he turned to my parents and of course my parent's would try to reach me for him. "Mom, things aren't going to work out with Alex…."

"Elizabeth that is completely unacceptable, you need to return home and work this out. He is a good man, and must I remind you he comes from a good family. You two are perfect for each other."

At that word, that stupid word. I snap. "PERFECT?! PERFECT?! You think he's perfect?! I have a black eye and scarred wrists to prove that this perfect man is anything but PERFECT!" I scream, heat boiling in my chest, my hand wound tightly around my phone and the other into a tight fist as I dig my nails into my palm and break the skin there. Something I haven't done in years but started again when things went south with Alex.

"Elizabeth, calm down. I am sure this is all a big misunderstanding…." My mother starts to say before I cut in, "No mom there is no misunderstanding. I am done with Alex and if you can't support me in that then do not talk to me." I swiftly hit the end button and let out a huff of a breath.

Jughead is staring at my clenched fist with his blue eyes turning dark. "Betty…" he sighs as he grabs my fists and unwinds my fingers. "I thought you stopped this…" he says in a broken voice.

I sigh a defeated breath, "I did…." He holds my unclenched fist in his hand and kisses the crescent marks with a light brush of his lips.

Lifting his head to look me directly in the eyes he whispers "things will be better now Betty….I promise."

It's all too much. I'm overcome with emotion. Five years later and Jughead Jones is still saving me from my parents, from my darkness.

Before I over think it I lean in and press my lips to his.

I take in his smell as my lips brush against his soft warm mouth. He takes a hand and cups my cheek as I grab the back of his neck. It was a soft, simple and sweet kiss. When our mouths part I lay my head on his shoulder and murmur "I've missed you Jughead Jones."

And he replies, "I've missed you Betty Cooper."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Betty

Veronica was laying on her stomach on my bed with her ankles crossed behind her, staring at me intently as I try to decide what to wear.

"So is this like a date?" Veronica asks bluntly while twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"No… well I don't know, I don't think so…" I stammer. Is this a date? Jughead texted me after our walk earlier this week and asked me if I wanted to catch a movie at the Bijou tonight, does that count as a date?

"Well with how long it is taking you to get ready… I would say it's a date" Veronica replied while pointing to one of the two blouses I have held up for her.

I take the top off the hanger and throw it over my head. "Would it be so bad if it was a date?" I question, I know it's only been two weeks since I left New York, but things with Jughead are so electric, so natural, like no time has passed at all.

"I think that if you're happy, I am happy." Ronnie says as she slides off my bed to rummage through my jewelry.

"How do I look" I ask while standing in front of Veronica. I have on sleeveless pale pink top with scalloping around the shoulders, a pale blue skirt with a light brown belt around the waist. My hair is down from its usual ponytail and is resting at the tops of my shoulders.

"Amazing B!" Veronica replies as she flits out of the room.

I stare at myself in the mirror, big green eyes returning the gaze. My black eye is officially healed and the marks on my wrists are long gone, and for the first time in months there is a genuine smile across my face.

I hear a knock at the door and my heart starts to race. Am I nervous to go on a date with Jughead Jones? We had been on hundreds of dates in high school, and before that we had been best friends, so why did this feel so different?

We haven't really talked about him, I know he's working with Archie and working on a novel but other than that conversation has revolved around me. Ronnie said she's pretty sure he is single, and that he has been since I left, but he's so private with those things who knows. What if he is seeing someone and I'm expecting more from tonight than he is.

A light tap on my doorframe pulls me out of my train of thought. "Hey there Juliet…." Jughead says as he leans into my room. His eyes bright blue eyes sweep my frame and a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.

"You look beautiful.." he sighs.

"Thank you" I blush.

We arrive at the Bijou twenty minutes later. The car ride was quiet. The air was thick with nerves. Is he just as nervous as I am? Jughead puts his truck into park and walked around to open my door. He holds out his hand to help me down, and we walk hand and hand to the ticket counter.

The Bijou was showing A Rebel Without a Cause. One of my favorite James Dean movies, of course Jughead remembered. It was just like we were in high school again. Sitting in the theater, watching a classic movie, holding hands.

After the movie ended Jughead suggested we revisit our favorite booth at Pop's since we were already on a journey down memory lane.

The bell to Pop's chimes as I push the door open. We take up camp in the same booth we spent hours in when we were in high school. Sitting on the same side. One of his arms on the backrest and the other lying across the windowsill, I sit with my hands folded on the table and my ankles folded under the booth. Our waitress greets us and we order a couple of milkshakes and Jughead orders a burger of course. I decide its time I get to know this Jughead, the Jughead who is five years older and five years removed from me.

"So tell me Jughead, how have you been? What have you been doing? I want to know all of it."

The waitress drops off our milkshakes and Jughead's burger and Jug dives into conversation about his dad, his sister and his mom. His dad is doing well and is back with his mom in Toledo. Jellybean is off to school in California and studying music like we all always knew she would.

He talked about college with Archie and shared funny stories of having to tend to Archie after wild nights out, which we both laughed out loud about. He told me about his novel and grumbled about how his editor keeps saying the love story between to two main characters is not authentic enough. He shared about Hot Dog's passing and how he's been bugging Archie to let him get a puppy. He boasted about the construction company and how much it has grown since him and Archie took it over so Fred could retire.

We sat there drinking our milkshakes, laughing and reminiscing for hours. I could not remember the last time I had been this happy.

Jughead was in the middle of telling a story about a writing competition he did during college where he worked with a girl from his class, when I blurted out "So were you guys, like dating?" as soon as I said it my face grew hot and I looked away from his face. I can't believe I couldn't think of a better way to ask him.

He chuckled at my sudden outburst and took his hand and lightly lifted my chin so his icy blues eyes were staring directly into mine. I could see something in them that I haven't seen in them since before I left, happiness maybe?

"No Betts." He finally replied as he dropped his hand from my chin.

"Well…have you, you know, dated anyone?" I guess my word vomit was just going to keep coming.

"Honestly, my dating record is a little embarrassing. I'm sure Archie and Ronnie can attest to that." He replied earnestly has he dropped his eyes from mine and stared into the nothingness beyond our booth.

"Then why not go to Toledo with your parents? Or California with Jellybean?" I asked, needing to hear his answer. My heartbeat had picked up in anticipation of his reply.

"I promised I'd be here, I told you I would be here, waiting." He whispered as his blue eyes found mine once again and I saw what I saw in them earlier, it wasn't happiness. No, it was something more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Small amount of smut in this chapter**

Chapter 7 – Jughead

We pull into Betty's apartment and I throw the truck into park. Her head is on my shoulder and her hand laced with mine. Dear, Home by the EXES is on the radio.

Tonight was like a typical Saturday night when Betty and I were in high school. I had forgotten how much she made me laugh. She has made me feel genuinely happy for the first time in five years.

"Juggie I had a really nice time with you tonight." Betty sighs as she lifts her head off my shoulder to and turns to face me. I could never get tired of looking at her.

"Thank you for accompanying me" I reply. Her eyes flicker to my mouth and I feel the air in the truck cab grow thick. My heart starts to beat heavy and my adams apple bobs in anticipation.

Her eyes grow wide and she leans into place a kiss on the constellation of moles I have on my cheek. She lightly brushes her lips against each one. I sigh at the sensation of her sweet lips dancing along my face.

She pulls back and stares at me with those big green eyes and I lose myself. My hands find her face and I pull her in as I crash my lips against hers with an urgent and needy kiss. She lets out a soft mewl as she is taken back by my action. She begins to kiss me back her hands finding my neck as she crawls onto my lap.

I swipe my tongue along her lips to gain access to her mouth. She opens on command and our tongues being to dance with the same fire as our mouths.

When we pull apart we are panting. I watch as her chest heaves and her eyes grow darker with want.

"Jug, do you want to come upstairs….?" She pants. I feel my face contort with surprise as she whispers "Veronica won't be back until late, if at…" I crash my lips to hers again before she can finish the sentence.

I push the truck door open with her still on my lap and maneuver us both out of the cab, her in my arms and her legs wrapped around my waist. We continue our fervent kiss as we walk toward her door. Once we reach our destination I push her against the door and begin kissing down her jaw line as she softly moans "Juggie" in my ear. A noise that makes the fire in my chest to blaze with ferocity

I work on her neck, sucking and nipping with my teeth, down and back up as she manages to retrieve the keys from her pocket. When I hear the keys jingle I begrudgingly remove my lips from her neck and take them from her hand.

Once we are inside she pushes her lips to mine again and throws my beanie to the floor. She runs her hands through my hair as I walk us to the nearest surface. Her kitchen counter.

I slam her body against the cabinets, as our kissing grows more passionate. Then she pulls away and starts to giggle.

"Betty?" I pant, out of breath from our intense lip lock and drunk on her.

"Don't you remember Jug?" She laughs as her mouth reaches for mine again.

Of course I remember, I could never forget our first time, in my dads trailer pushed up against the cabinets as she sat on the counter.

I'm pulled back to reality as her hands slip underneath my shirt and I shiver at her touch. She pulls at the hem of the shirt and I assist her by lifting my arms and pulling it off over my head. She stops and looks at me with those eyes, now almost completely black by lust and desire and sighs, "You're more beautiful than I remember…"

With that I return my mouth to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as her hands rake along my back feeling the taut muscles there.

I groan as she grinds her hips toward mine. A soft moan escapes her lips as she feels my pulsing bulge against her wet want.

I run my hands along her thighs as she spreads her legs further for me; causing her skirt to slide up to hips, leaving her lacy underwear exposed. My lips return to her mouth as she kisses me harder, and deeper than before.

My hands continue their path up her legs until they reach their destination. My fingers lightly brushing the damp lace as I pull away from our kiss. "Are you sure this okay?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

"Hmmm… yes.. Jug… please" she pants before she grabs my neck again colliding her lips with mine and making our tongues knot in a fierce kiss. I slide my hand over her underwear feeling her wet want practically dripping with desire. I groan in appreciation, overwhelmed with a sense of pride for making her body react to me in this way. I pull the lace to the side and lightly rub my thumb across her tight bundle of nerves and she lets out a loud moan against my mouth. I continue to rub tight small circles around her clit as she thoroughly works my neck with her tongue and teeth.

Then, there is noise from the other side of the door. We are both so drunk on each other and focused on our tasks we didn't realize Veronica was home until we heard the door open. I immediately slip my hand out from under Betty's skirt and she removes her mouth from my neck and jumps down from the counter. I try to put my shirt on but its too late, we had been caught.

"Ew, ew, ew, in the kitchen?!" Veronica shouts as she covers her eyes and Archie stands behind her chuckling.

"V, I am so, so sorry" Betty says while straightening her clothes and I successfully pull my shirt back on.

"Like you have any room to talk, I get to see you two defile each other in my kitchen weekly." I shot back at Ronnie. She just rolled her eyes and Archie continued to chuckle.

"Sorry to umm… interrupt man" Archie said with a final laugh, "but we kind of have a problem" he continued as he hooked an arm around Veronica.

"What's going on Arch?" I ask.

"It's the Coopers…" Archie responded as I heard Betty gasp and move toward Archie, body tense, and face red.

"What about them Archie?" Betty questioned.

"They stopped by the house looking for Betty," Archie stated, Betty's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped again, I moved toward her and affectionately grabbed her shoulder. "We told them we haven't seen or heard from her in months but…." he hesitated.

"But what Arch?!" I spat, a little too angry considering he had done nothing wrong.

"They said they had seen her with you, leaving the Bijou tonight…" Archie finished as he dropped his eyes to the floor, obviously uncomfortable with having to share the bad news.

Betty was frozen; her eyes were wide, hands still covering her mouth that was frozen into an "o" of shock.

"and then what?" I asked.

"We told them they must be mistaken because you were in Toledo visiting family Jug." Ronnie replied. We were all quiet, lost in contemplation when Betty's phone began to ring. She was still unmoving so I pulled it from her coat pocket that was lying on the floor and looked at the caller ID, it was Alice Cooper.

Betty broke from her trance and grabbed the phone from my hand and ignored the call. "It's okay, it's okay, it is okay…" She kept repeating as if to convince herself it was true.

"Betts…" I began as I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Long gone were the lust-darkened eyes from a few moments ago, now they were burning green, wide with fear.

"Jug, its okay" she repeated, "V and Archie, told them they were mistaken, we will lie low for a few days and I'll call them in the morning and tell them I am staying with friends in the city." Betty said confidently. We all stood there in silence again thinking over the plausibility of Betty's plan when my phone began to ring.

I sighed at the interruption and I reached into my back pocket to retrieve it and looked at the incoming call. It was an unknown number. Betty glanced over at my phone and gasped for a third time, but this one was different, deeper, shakier. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the horror painted on her face. "What is it Betts?" I asked in a strained voice.

"That's… that's Alex's number," she mumbled, barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: kristeninriverdale


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Jughead

My throat was thick with anxiety, so I had to clear it before I said “Hello?”

“Is this Jughead Jones?” the voice on the other side asked, the emphasis he put on my name gave the impression that it left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Yes, who is asking?” I replied trying to keep my voice level and cool. Betty was still staring at me with huge, horrified eyes. Veronica and Archie were facing us frozen. I don’t recall deciding to answer the phone, I just did.

The man on the other line completely ignored my inquiry and asked “Where is Betty?” 

Betty’s breath hitched as she heard the question. She blinked her eyes and gazed at my face. Maintaining my cool composure I replied “Um, Betty who?” I knew it was a stupid response, but I was supposed to be stupid in this situation, as far as Alex knew I hadn’t heard from Betty in five years. 

“Betty Cooper!” Alex barked, “Don’t play me Jughead, I know you are with her, I know that slut ran back to you.”

“Listen buddy, I haven’t seen Betty Cooper in more than five years. I don’t know how you got this number but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call it again” I retorted.

“Tell her I am looking for her, and I’m not going to stop until she is home.” Alex threatened, his voice low and dark, and then the line went dead. 

Tears had started to fall down Betty’s face as she listened to the conversation. My arm was still resting on her shoulder so I wrapped her into a tight embrace as she began to sob. Seeing Betty Cooper cry holds the top spot in list of things I hate, coming in above wasted food and screaming children. 

Ronnie moved from Archie to Betty and Betty left my arms to turn and hug her. I walked over to Archie and had a silent conversation with our eyes. We would be staying with the girls tonight.

Betty’s sobbing had subsided and Ronnie was now wiping Betty’s tear stained face and making her smile, I shot another glance at Archie as he stepped forward and said, “How about we watch a movie?”

“That sound’s great! Doesn’t it Betty? Just like old times!” Veronica said almost too cheerfully given the situation, but I was sure the cheer was for Betty’s sake. 

Betty gave a sheepish smile and mumbled “sure”. Archie headed to the living room to rifle through Veronica’s movie collection. Ronnie pulled Betty down the hall so they could change into “more comfortable clothes” and I moved to the kitchen to round up snacks. 

I was taking a bag of popcorn out the microwave when I felt Betty’s hand on my waist. 

“Hi” she exhaled.

I shut the microwave and turned to face her, nose to nose. I thought that this would be weird, casually touching each other and being inside each other’s space, I thought it would take some time to get used to again, but like everything has been since Betty returned to Riverdale, it was just… normal, it just felt right. Like this is how it was meant to be. I put my free hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. She was able to read the question from my eyes before I could form the words and she responded “I’m okay…. I’m scared, and betrayed by my parents…. but right here, with you, V and Arch, I’m okay.” I nodded understanding that, that was her way of ending the conversation for the night. I moved my hand from her cheek and placed a light kiss where my hand had just been, and she dropped her arms from my waist. We gathered the rest of the snacks and headed to the living room where Veronica and Archie were already snuggled up on the couch. 

Betty sat on the floor in front of the couch and I joined her. Of course Archie let Ronnie choose the movie so it was some sappy romantic comedy I had no interest in watching. So I spent the time throwing kernels of popcorn into the air and trying to catch them in my mouth or watching Betty’s face move with emotion as she reacted to the movie, but mostly I thought about how I was going to protect Betty from this. 

After about an hour both Veronica and Betty were fast asleep, which I swear happens every time we let Veronica choose the movie. I slowly stood up and quietly collected the remaining food while Archie tried to wiggle out of Veronica’s embrace without waking her. 

Once we both arrived to the kitchen Archie sat on the counter and faced me. “What are we going to do Jug?” his voice just above a whisper, not wanting to wake the girls. 

“I don’t know….” I knew exactly what I had to do, it was to protect Betty, at any and all costs. To make sure that here in Riverdale with me, she was safe and she knew she was safe. “Right now I think our best bet is to lay low like she said, Alice and Alex both just think she is in Riverdale, they don’t have confirmation.” 

“So she’s just going to stay locked in this apartment? For all we know he is on his way to Riverdale right now. It won’t take him long to track down Ronnie and I will not have her brought into this Jughead.” Archie’s voice was angry, obviously there was risk for Ronnie too and I understood his need for action. I idly put away the remaining snacks as my mind ran through all of the options of keeping Betty safe. 

“We will go to the sheriff’s station tomorrow and file for a restraining order.” I said, “and we will take turns having the girls stay with us and us with them”

“Well I guess that’s something” Archie replied.

He hopped of the counter and we went back to the living room where the girls were still sound asleep. Archie bent down and scooped Veronica up into his arms, she stirred slightly as she settled into his chest and he proceeded to carry her to her room. 

The commotion had woken Betty and she was looking at me with those big green eyes that were slightly heavy with sleep. I audibly sighed at the sight, overwhelmed with how she could look so breathtaking after napping on the floor for the last hour. 

“Are you staying here?” Betty asked in a voice thick with sleep. I didn’t know if that was a genuine question or if that was an invitation. Of course I wanted to stay but I didn’t want to presume anything, she’s only been back to two weeks and she was just engaged to another man.

Betty must have read my eyes like she always did, or does, because while I was having a war with myself she had made her way to me, she greeted me with a big smile and laced her fingers with mine and guided me down the hall to her bedroom. 

Once inside she kicked the door shut behind us and without turning on the light she lead us to her bed. She released my hand as she climbed in and pulled herself under the covers. I pulled off my jeans and climb in next to her. We lay face-to-face, noses touching, she moved to lightly kiss my lips. With her kiss she pushed me onto my back, while she hovered above me. She removed her lips from mine and whispered “Goodnight Juggie” and she nestled her face into the crook of my neck and pressed her body against the side of mine.

“Goodnight” I sighed as I was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breath and the sweet scent that is Betty Cooper.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at kristeninriverdale


End file.
